


Do you really love me?

by Fangurl_geek



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Best Friends, Eremin - Freeform, Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, eremin smut, erenxarmin - Freeform, i might make a follow up chapter of what happens next, leads to smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangurl_geek/pseuds/Fangurl_geek
Summary: Eren and Armin are left alone and have a few hours to kill, ultimately leading to an inevitable confession.





	Do you really love me?

The wind was howling in a psychotic rage outside and rain was falling like bullets. 

It was the worst weather the cadets had seen in a long time. 

The cadets cabin was almost empty, other than Eren Jaeger and his best friend Armin, everyone else was celebrating a victory that the Scouts legion had made. 

So that's how Armin and Eren ended up alone together, for hours. 

The two had been inseparable since forever, along with their friend Mikasa, who for once wasn't actually attached to Eren's side. 

Both pretended they missed her but were secretly glad, they treasured their alone time with each other. 

"Hey Armin. What you reading?" Eren asked the blue eyed boy. 

Armin looked up in admiration, he loved that Eren cared enough to ask simple things about Armin's unusual interests. It made him feel wanted, useful. 

"It's great Eren, there's this boy, and he has powers but it's secret because he's the prince and if anyone were to find out, he'd be assassinated!" Armin explained enthusiastically.

"Ohh, doesn't anyone know? Not even his parents?" Eren asks, genuinely curious. 

"Well, his Mother knew, but she was locked up when he was little for anarchic actions." Armin further explains. 

"Read this one to me at some point, pleasee" Eren pleaded, eyes wide and lip pouting. The green in his eyes reflecting off of the light, making it entirely impossible for Armin to say anything other than exactly what Eren wanted to hear. 

"Sure Eren, I'll start reading it to you tonight if you want, we finished the other ones already" Armin informs his companion, who grins ear to ear in excitement. 

Armin gazed at him in admiration, his eyes were drawn to look at Eren's lips, wanting so badly just to break the remaining distance between the two. 

"Armin?" Eren asked, concerned as to why his best friend was staring blankly at him.

"Armin!" Eren yelled for the second time. 

"Wha- what?" Armin muttered in shock, he suddenly felt all his blood rush to his cheeks, filling them instantly with a coat of red. 

"Armin, I- I need to tell you something.." Eren started, his words slurred a little out of nerve. 

"What is it Eren?" Armin asked, glad his cheeks had returned to a normal state yet also concerned about what Eren needs to tell him. 

"I, I don't know how to uhh- okay! Armin, I guess, no, I know that I'm, I am very much in love with you" Eren stutters, lip quivering and eyes that looked like they held the world. 

Armin didn't respond. 

He was too shocked. 

Eren, in love with him? No. There's no way. Armin couldn't help but gaze off, thinking of all the possible things that could have made Eren announce this.

A dare maybe? Or perhaps just a joke or prank. Anything, but Armin was positive it wasn't an honest confession. 

"Armin.. I- I didn't think you'd be mad" Eren says through tear filled eyes. His face dropped and eyes upturned in sadness. 

Still nothing. 

"I get it, I know you don't feel the same." Eren spat out, not meaning to be harsh but the words sounding like knives anyway. 

"Eren.. no-" Armin started only to be cut off. 

"Just forget I said anything, I'll leave you alone. Just promise to be safe." Eren said, hurt as he dragged himself off the bed they were sat on. Armin had never seen him look so sad and broken, and he has seen Eren go through a lot. 

He was still undecided on weather or not this was some sick joke but decided nothing was worth loosing his best friend over. 

"EREN!" Armin yelled, scaring another one of Eren's tears to fall. 

"Get back here!" He continued, Eren looked at him shocked but sulked back to the bed anyhow. He sat on the edge of it, rather distant from Armin. 

Though the distance didn't last long as Armin shuffled towards Eren so that he was a few centimetres away from him. 

"You really love me?" Armin asked, eyes glittering in hope, something he had lacked for a while. 

"Yes, Armin. Don't ever doubt that!" 

He grabbed Eren's hands and locked their fingers together, he then did the same with the other hand before taking a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to admit to. 

"Eren.. don't ever for a minute think that I don't love you, I love you with everything I've got and you should know this. The only reason I'm alive is because of you, and that isn't only because of the times you've saved me from Titans, but also the times you've saved me from myself and from bullies! I owe everything to you, and I plan on loving you until I die. If you'll let me?" Armin admits, there's a moments silence as the two process what happened. 

He didn't stutter, he didn't even blush. He'd stood his ground and told his best friend how much he meant to him. 

Armin shuffled even closer, now their knees were overlapping and both could feel each other's breath. 

Armin reached his arm out and wiped away the unintentional tears that Eren had let slip. 

Eren wore the biggest grin, his usual smirk stretching into the widest, most sincere smile as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Eren pulled one of his hands away and outstretched it to cup Armin's cheek, his thumb swiping forward and then back again, caressing his best friend. 

"I fucking love you baby boy" Eren said fondly, yet there was an undertone of lust. Armin blushed harder than he ever had before, who knew a nickname could interact with more than just the mind. 

"Call me that again, please." Armin practically begged. 

"Call you what?" Eren smirked playfully. 

"Erennn!!" Armin dragged as he pleaded. He just needed to hear Eren say those words again, he hadn't heard anything quite so hot in his life. Eren was driving him all sorts of crazy. 

Eren laughed as he removed his hand from Armin's cheek and replaced it on the back of his head, fingers combing through the blonde's hair. 

"Eren!" Armin yelled a little louder, like a toddler who wasn't getting what they wanted. 

He couldn't help but bite his lip as he stared at the brunette in utter need. 

"This what you want?" Eren started as he leant forward, closing the distance between them, but instead of kissing him he nibbled the bottom of Armin's ear. 

"I'm going to show you the best time of your life baby boy" Eren promised. 

Armin unconsciously let out a whine at the contact and words. 

He wanted Eren now. 

He needed Eren, now. 

Armin mimicked Eren's hand actions of disputing his fingers in his hair, only he used them to pull Eren's head back so that they were facing each other. 

Armin finally closed the distance, unable to bear it any longer. He needed to taste every part of Eren, he needed friction and love and everything only Eren could give. 

Armin pressed his lips against the plump, inviting lips belonging to Eren. Their lips moved together instinctively for a little before the pair decided they needed more. 

"Fuck Armin, you're so hot" Eren whispered when they were forced to pull apart for air. 

Their lips reconnected not even a second later, lust taking complete embodiment. 

Eren's hand wondered lower, his fingers tugging at the hem of Armin's pants teasingly. He pulled a little and then let go. Instead deciding on tracing his index finger up Armin's spine. 

Armin couldn't help but let a moan slip. 

"Aghh, Eren." 

Eren smirked against the kiss and took the parting of Armin's lips as an invitation to slide his tongue in, Armin moaned again at the new, wanted invasion in his mouth. 

Their tongues explored each other's mouths with inexperience and need. 

"Taste so good baby" Eren muttered through the kiss, breaking them apart for air. He took the break as an opportunity to claim Armin for himself. 

He yanked Armin's blonde head back, revealing a perfect canvas to mark his territory. 

He placed soft kisses along his neck and collarbone to begin, but soon took to a different strategy. 

He kissed an area just above Armin's collarbone but this kiss lasted longer than the others had. 

He let his tongue roam the skin as he played with the blondes nerves a little. 

Finally he started sucking the sensitive skin, twirling his tongue as he did so. 

He pulled back a while later, smirking to himself, satisfied with the marks he had made. 

Armin was too impatient to deal with only kisses and marks any longer, he wanted a hell of a lot more. 

He pulled the Titan shifter down with, shoving him further into the bed and he moved over to straddle the boy. 

He leant forward to whisper to Eren, hips grinding as he did so, causing friction that had them both panting and moaning. Armin had enough of playing nice, he was going to get what he wants this time. 

"Fuck me Eren"


End file.
